Heart of Fire
by Jinouga
Summary: "Cute" she said I was cute! That was the moment I could never forget those glowing yellow-orange eyes. Trained by both his father and grandfather, Jaune Arc, a seventeen year old boy, must become the greatest hero there is. But what does a 'Hero' means? JaunexCinder FallxPyrrha.
1. Cute

_**Helloooo! This is my first RWBY fiction, so I hope you guys can please go easy on me. lol. (I've fixed the wrong grammars that I saw. Sorry about that, I kinda rushed this one. Experiencing a nanosecond blackout and not being able to save my work got me pissed.) **_

* * *

><p>Here I am, walking in this town so late in the night. What can I do? When your grandpa wants something, better be you, a seventeen years old boy who could fight rather than sending an old man at this hour, no matter how good a huntsman he was back then.<p>

Yes, a huntsman, something that's been in our family name for as long as I can remember. My family name, Arc, has been known for bringing great huntsman and huntresses for so many years that everyone expected me to be one as well. So yeah... failure is not an option.

Don't get me wrong.

I love fighting. I really do. It's just that when everyone expects something from you, it sometimes becomes boring rather than fun and enjoying fighting against someone who's on the same level as you, or higher. Training, that's all I've done. I've attended no school, no special programs, just my grandfather and dad teaching me all they know about being a huntsmen.

"Where did he said I can find a Dust Shop at this hour?" talking to myself as I continue my search for an open shop. That's so stupid for me, just for me that is, a dust shop open at this hour is pretty much asking to get robbed. Talk about higher crime rates.

As to why my grandfather wants dust at this hour? Simple. In the next few days, I'll attend at Beacon Academy, a school specifically made to train huntsmen and huntresses. And they... by they, dad and grandpa, wants me to master everything I could before I go there.

"I really wish there's nothing going on right now..." I don't want to deal with anything, not when those two strict old men told me not to fight outside.

Great.

I finally found a Dust Shop that's open and it's being robbed. How lucky am I? Very.

The window of the shop shatters as a female figure got out, rolling on to the ground and finally unleashing her weapon. A scythe. Cool.

"Need any help?" I said, offering her my sword and shield. Good thing grandpa gave this to me already. And how do I know she's not the robber? Well, let's ask those guys in suits, plus that orange haired man standing in the middle of them with his cane, or that old man scared to death, hiding behind the counter.

She smiles "Yeah, I could use one" she had a black hair with red tints all over. And the red hood behind her? Man, I want one of those.

A man sighed "What are you waiting for?" he ask, looking at his thugs. "Get them." he adds, as he walks back to the shop to get his loot.

There were no words uttered.

I just charge at them, my sword in the open and my scabbard turning into a shield. I'll never get over how cool is that.

In front of me were two 'low-class' thugs. Yeah they are those bad guys you usually see in the movies where they are dressed to look best but not to fight. Their weapons were no joke however. Standard guns and swords. I rolled down on the ground as the first man in front of me swings his sword, I raise my shield blocking the next swing by the man behind him. Then my new lady friend here grabs the first man with her scythe and instantly knocks him down.

She's good. Not only can she fight well, but she can also synchronize with me.

We took them down with ease. It wasn't that hard actually, I never even had to use my powers at all.

"These guys... useless." the man with a cane says, stepping out of the shop carrying his loots. "Well, I would love to stick around but I guess it's time to say goodbye." lifting up his cane suddenly turning into what sort of looks like a gun. Not a common one though. The tip of his cane turning into a front sight, revealing that it had a barrel, a long one.

A loud noise boomed as it goes in sync with the light that's going right for us. I stepped in front of her and shielded the attack with my shield.

_Boom!_

Clouds of dust enveloped the area, not being able to see if that man had run away, or looking for a chance to strike "You okay?" I ask, her safety comes first though. She nods at me, her gaze turning at different directions, left and right, up and down, then she pointed something out. There's the man that we're looking for, hastily making his way to the rooftop using the ladder. "Let's go!" shouting, as I run towards him with the sound of her footstep right behind me.

* * *

><p>"Halt." I said, drawing out my sword in the process. "It ends here" pointing my sword at him.<p>

"Persistent." we heard him mumbled, though his voice was really annoyed at that time.

The floor shakes and we could hear an airship nearby, but there was nothing in the sky. It appeared right below the edge of the building, suddenly lights flickering right in our eyes, blinding us for a second. Coward. He's already on the ship as it starts to fly away.

He started bombarding us with that weapon of his. Again and again I shielded her with everything I've got, but soon, soon I might not be able to keep up that much.

"Nyahahaha" oh god, his voice when laughing is so annoying. But I have to admit when he's got range, there's no question that he's got the superiority. Then targets my left side, as it hits the ground and explodes I lost my balance. Now he's aiming right at us.

'...!' My shield, I can't swing it in time to deflect it.

_Boom!_

In front of me is a real live huntress, not that I've never seen one, but the only hunters I've seen were dad and grandpa. Pink magic circles blocks the attacks, she suddenly attacks the ships with beams of lights, making it shake. "Huntress!" he yells, running into the cockpit, and suddenly another one appeared.

A woman.

She started manipulating fire and hurls at us a huge fireball. She shielded us once again with her powers, then the fire that dropped on the ground turned bright yellow and exploded. I managed to get myself out of the area, and the huntress ends up saving the scythe girl.

"They're getting away!" I growled, then suddenly a plan runs through my head "Scythe-y, swing towards the airship!" as said, running towards her with all I've got.

"Who're you calling Scythe-y?" she snaps.

"Just do it!" as I jumped she swings right towards the airship, my feet landed right on to the shaft, as I did everything possible to lightened my weight. Yes, I left my shield. The force was enough, enough to call it lucky. I rolled in the airship and immediately swung my sword right at her, but then again it won't be that easy. She simply blocked it with her powers and her right hand was suddenly engulfed by fire.

She smirks, as she sees me barely dodging her attacks. Countering with my left hand aiming right for her solar plexus, however her left hand grabs my wrist. For a moment I managed to look into her eye to eye. No, I could not see her face, but her beautiful glowing yellow-orange eyes will be printed in my head forever.

"Cute" she whispers, and I'm totally taken aback. Nobody every called me that, heck, I have zero experience when it comes to girls.

"H-H-Huh?" I stutter, and she chuckles. Kicking me out of the airship. I continue plummet down to earth, but who the hell cares? She called me cute, I can finally die.

As I snaps back to reality, I am seconds away from going straight to heaven. Then I was saved by Scythe-y. I didn't knew how, but I'm glad she did. Otherwise, I'd be right in front of the gate of our Creator, saying sorry for all of my sins.

* * *

><p>"What's your name, young man?" now she's on to me. First was the girl beside me who's name is Ruby Rose.<p>

"Jaune Arc..." I breathed out, great, now my dad is going to scold me. Well, they would totally scold me anyway. I was supposed to be back five hours ago and now I'm being interrogated by this huntress. She's about to say something when the door opens up.

"Glynda, please go easy on them." a middle-aged man enters with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears a shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it.

The woman whom I've learned who's name is Glynda, left the room with a sigh. Was it a daily occurrence for them here? They acted like it already happened before.

"Ruby Rose..." he says, examining Ruby face to face "You have... silver eyes." he adds, what was so great about it anyway? "Jaune Arc," great, now he's on to me as well. "You, where did you learn to do this?"he says, looking suspiciously at Ruby. Glynda enters the room, holding a tablet which had a video of me and Ruby fighting together. "Cookies?" he offers, placing down a plate of cookies in the table.

Before I could even grab a cookie, Ruby, already got most of them. I chuckled at the sight, she's like a little child. "Uh, sir?" I ask, still nervous about all of this.

"Hmm?"

"Can I go home now?" going home really is so much better, even if I get scolded, I could easily say something about not finding one or that I simply got lost.

"Not until I call your family. After all, they would want to hear a proper explanation." he replies. Okay so he wants to help me by not helping me right now. I promise you my luck is really wearing thin, but then again I was never a lucky guy.

"Now... Ruby, I can understand where Jaune could fight like that, but you however." narrowing his eyes at the now gulping Ruby Rose.

"S...Signal Academy?" she says, even I couldn't believe that.

"They taught you to wield one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?" Ozpin suspiciously ask.

"Well, one teacher in particular..." rising a single eyebrow, Ozpin was even more intrigue.

"It's just that there's only one person I know who could wield it like you... Dusty Old Qrow..."

"Hyaa Hish mi Luncle" clearing her throat from all that cookies, "Yeah.. His my uncle. He is a teacher at Signal Academy" she says, smiling awkwardly. Then when Ozpin asked her about what does an 'adorable' little girl like her be at Signal Academy... That's when she started rambling things about being a huntress and all.

Yep. I was sitting there with her, like an invisible person, rather because of my family name that I was expected of me to fight like that. Maybe that's why they never asked me any questions. I need to call my dad. Seriously, he's going to kill me if I get him worried this much.

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew, I was already in the airship headed to Beacon. It was a miracle, and believe me when I said a miracle when my dad and grandfather was proud after hearing what happened. They specifically ordered me not to fight, and when me and Ruby were on the night news... Well, let's just say the Arc name was getting some lights from the media.<p>

No.. I did not get into any interviews like Ruby. I didn't want anything like that, but to be more precise I want to be a great fighter with no cameras rolling, you know.

"This is my sister Yang," Ruby says, introducing me to her sister. "So, yeah me and Jaune were like fighting like this and that!" she excitingly says, doing karate chops here and there, making most people near us chuckle at her cheerfulness.

A few hours of chatting and here we are...

Beacon Academy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? I'm sorry if this is not the clumsy Jaune, I like his personality but I wanted him more cooler. <strong>_


	2. Initiation

_**Okay so I'm still sorry for the many wrong grammars of the previous chapters. Like I said after replacing the first chapter, what really got me is the blackout and wasn't able to save any part of the first chapter. With that I was so mad that I just type and type everything that I could remember, rushing it of course. **_

* * *

><p>That was close, really close, I was only seconds away from puking in that ship. Good thing was no one noticed how bad my face looked that time, hell even Ruby and Yang didn't notice and for that I was truly thankful.<p>

Since I really didn't know anyone yet, here I was with Ruby and Yang walking towards the entrance of Beacon. And Ruby, pointing to different types of people, speaking about their weapons or well I didn't really get most parts save for the weapons. But it's better to be with someone as cheerful as Ruby, than some gloomy person.

"Ruby, why don't you make some friends of your own?" Yang says, being the big sister that she is for Ruby. The red-hooded girl tilts her head.

"Why would I need friends if I have you?" she ask, fixing her hood which Yang just messed up with.

Then out of nowhere Yang was surrounded by seven people, and if I can remember they were all on the airship with us. "Well, my friends are here gotta go!" she yells, hastily running to god knows where. Ruby was spinning around and around and well...

"What are you doing!?" she yells, as Ruby drops down on the ground, destroying her luggage. Ruby manages to mumble a sorry, but the white-haired girl is too busy talking to.. I think she's talking to Ruby, seeing how she keeps on pointing at her. It's more likely a one-sided conversation, she doesn't listen. She grabs a bag and took out a dust, and she started explaining about how dust works and what it is.

"Um..." trying to talk to her is pointless, not when she's angry like that. Dust starts to roam all over Ruby's face as she, she.. she's about to sneeze. I started walking away, fast as possible not to get in that area. Then a booming sound was heard all over the place, after Ruby sneezed. Wow. She's already making friends, and here I am still feeling like air, a thing that cannot be seen.

"I'm... I'm really sorry.." she apologizes, as another person walks in all dress in black with a ribbon on the top of her head. I sigh, there's really no way I could get in to that, even if I wanted to.

Few seconds later and she's left all alone, forcing me to go back to her. "Come on" offering my hand for her to stand up. "Let's go find somebody who could help us." well truthfully I really know nothing, anyone, or even the area. Great first day, Jaune, really great.

We are both talking about weapons and how Ruby made her own weapon, which really made my day. A scythe which can be also use as a sniper rifle.. how sweet is that? Not that I'm not proud of what my great great grandfather handed down do my grandfather or my dad, it's just that the sound of making your own weapon is cool.

"So where are we going?" she ask, I was about to say something... something about an entrance but we only ended up near a fountain.

"I...really don't know."

* * *

><p>Yes! We finally found our way where all of the first year students would gather. Yang waves her hand towards Ruby saying something about saving some seat for her.<p>

"He-!" I sighed, she's already left me "Where else can I find some happy-quirky girl to talk to.." yelling I was really talking to myself that time. If only I had some time to socialize in the outside world and not train everyday, only if training wasn't fun and it forced me to go out, maybe I'd know how to properly introduced myself to someone.

"Yeah and we can talk to boys, tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" she sarcastically says, and I kinda hid my face after hearing that. Did I really looked like that?  
>Man, that white-haired girl has some issues. Yelling at everyone, like she's the princess of... something.<p>

I heard Ozpin clearing his throat over the microphone, getting everyone's attention. "I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to haul your haul your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge would free you from this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Wow... He's literally demoralizing us, in some way. "It is up to you to take the first step."

After that we are all ordered to go into the ballroom tonight, and that our initiations begins tomorrow.

* * *

><p>We are all at the ballroom, every freshman there is, with each given their own sleeping bag. Wow they are at it again, this time Yang is with them. With ribbon girl, Ruby, Yang, and that white-haired princess yelling again and again, causing some commotions.<p>

Then I'm off to sleep. At least there's two friends that I've made, I guess.

I'm at the locker room, grabbing my things then there's Yang and Ruby again. And there's this guy, black hair, with a pink tint and a noisy fellow following him around. If I heard it right she called him Ren. Well, it's better if I know their name first rather than I.

Wait!

This isn't my locker! "Ridiculous!" yelling at my stupid self, as I continue to search to where did I put my things last night. "Does it really has to happen today?" whining, since I really had no choice but to manually search for it, and that means searching for every locker one by one. If I'm lucky, then there's someone who would yell 'Hey Jaune, here's your things! Well got to go! Goodbye, friend!' or something like that.

Found it! On the ground near that Weiss girl, well thanks to the students talking about some heiress of the Schnee family being here. I could only point one possibility to who it was. Weiss Schnee, heiress to one of the most successful companies when it comes to dust.

"Excuse me" I said, as I push myself between Weiss and some red hair girl all dressed in her battle armor.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" she snaps, her voice cold as ice.

"Um.. Jaune Arc," saying my name as I finally attach my weapon. "I can't help but overhearing you guys are looking for a um.. team?" scratching the back of my head. But her glare at me is really uncomfortable, really.

"Hey, nice to meet you Jaune, my name is Pyrrha Nikos-" she's introducing her name to me when Weiss here interjects

"Look, I don't want to be on the same league as you!" she hissed, walking close to Pyrrha.

"You can't be that good?" I said, as innocent as possible. I didn't want them misunderstanding what I've just said. Also referring to the red-hair besides Weiss.

"Jaune, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" she ask, as if it was magically absurd that I didn't know Pyrrha.

"Not the slightest, _Snow Angel_" well at least I already got a nickname for her like Scythe-y over there.

"This is Pyrrha" she proudly introduces her to me...

"Hello again!" she cheerfully waves her hand at me.

"She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum!" like a mother so proud of her child, that is what Weiss looks like now.

"Never heard of it" I admit, I really didn't watch too much television or anything.

"Ugh!" she sighs "She's won the regional tournaments four years in a row!" crossing her arms, like it was her accomplishment.

"The what now?" I lazily reply.

"Gosh! She's at every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" waving her arms up and down, she must be so irritated at me. Charming.

"That's you!? But they only do that for star athletes! And cartoon characters!" Never would have thought, that she's in my most favorite cereal! That's cool.

"Yeah that's really cool, sadly the cereal isn't all that good for you" she admits.

"But that's my favorite cereal..."

"Never mind that. Now, do you really think you're in a position to ask her on becoming a part of your team?" Weiss interjects, again.

"I... guess not, sorry." lowering my head. Yes, she's right. I was way off into asking to be a part of their team.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader" she comfortingly says, putting a hand at my shoulder. Mumbling a thanks to her, and she smiles back at me.

"Would all first year students report at Beacon Cliff for initiations " the speaker says, repeating it again and again like it was some type of alarm clock.

* * *

><p>"For years you have trained to become warriors , and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Professor Ozpin says, well got to call him Professor now that I officially a part of Beacon, well.. almost.<p>

"Now most of you have heard rumours about the assignments of teams," Glynda takes over "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusions. Each of you will be given teammates, today" Glynda smirks, and that is never a good sign.

"These teamates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon," the professor says, "So it is in your best interest to be part of someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person that you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." I can clearly hear Ruby whines "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet oppositions along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." I managed to laugh, nervously. If their talks about Grimms and how strong they are is true then I'd better be on my toes.

"You will be monitored and graded for the rest of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." that made everyone nervous, I'm sure of it. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path," Ozpin continues "It contains several relics. Each pair must choose one and return at the top of the cliff. We will guard that item as well as your standing, then grade you appropriately." Ozpin finishes, "Now are there any questions?"

None.

"Good. Now take your positions" he continues, as each of us prepared ourselves to be launched.

One by one we were launched, until I was the only person left.

Wow... I'm starting to sweat. I have no idea how to land.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the feedback! If I still have some errors please do tell and I'll quickly re-read it and check once more. <em>**


	3. Team Leader

Was that launch pads really that great? I mean, we were all side by side as we got launched one by one, but now I can see each and every one of us at all landing at different places, some even very far. Nevermind that, I have to start thinking of a way to land.

Then it hit me. I can use my shield as a skateboard and my sword as a pole and continue spinning around it until my velocity slows down. Don't want to hit any tree after all. I draw my sword and turn my scabbard into a shield, since there was only one handle for the shield only my left foot is able to gain steadiness.

I continue to target the area of where I could properly land. It's a little hard since I didn't have any powers like Yang to change my position.

Now!

As I throw my sword into the ground like a spear, I prepared myself to grab it, only question is; is it deep enough to withstand me?

Nope.

Skating down the forest without any tool or way to maneuver my 'skateboard' I am like a car going full throttle with no breaks. What's different is that I have no steering wheel. "Watch out!" out of nowhere a figure suddenly appeared before me, don't question me what she looks like, I have no idea. Too fast to say.

_THUD!_

"Ugh..." she groans. Yep, a woman, way to make your first introduction, Arc.

"I'm sorry... I didn't see- Pyrrha?" I am definitely going to kill myself. Not only did I know the star athlete from Sanctum, or the girl who's been in the cereal boxes, I even managed to hit her... with my entire body.

"H-hey?" she smiles at me, groaning a little bit as I lift my that's been resting on her. "Oh.. Jaune, it's you" she exhales deeply, what would an star athletes problem be if it wasn't me? "Good," she says "At least now we're on the same team right?" she nudges my arm with her elbow.

Chuckling as a sigh of relief escapes me. Pyrrha Nikos, some star athlete and a champion of the regional tournaments four years in a row is in my team. If I could say something, my luck is definitely changing for the better, I hope. Dusting ourselves of as we look around the area to see if there's any other student out there. Finishing first place doesn't sound bad, even if though this is not a racing competition. Still, they said we are to be graded by our performance.

As we continue down the path the shrubs started to make some noise saying 'Ow!' and 'Ouch'. Wait, did it just said Ow and Ouch? Pyrrha readied herself, who knows it might be a Grimm who hates shrubs, or forest.

"No way." she snarls, stomping her foot on the ground as she sees me and Pyrrha well... partners already. Oh she did said some bad words at me when I offered her to join on our team. Scythe-y was with her, and she didn't want to be on any team without Yang. She there you have it, two person already rejected us... or was it just me?

Wow. She's really strong, really. While walking down the forest, we encountered some Grimms, and we finished it off with ease. She's clearly on a different level than Scythe-y. No, don't get me wrong. I've seen how Scythe-y fights and it's all about speed. But Pyrrha is like a warrior, by warrior a real warrior. Her being a woman might fool you, but her strength is seriously incredible. She just might manage to break my shield.

"Did you hear that?" I ask, as we hear fighting not too far from us.

"Gunfire" she replies, as we both see smokes coming out of the forest. "It seems like some of the other teams and comrades have encountered the enemy as well" she adds, as the branch of the tree stretches making way for her, it hit me directly into my face.

"Ow..." rubbing my nose, it did hurt though.

"Jaune, I-I'm sorry.." she immediately knelt down and checks up on me.

"It's okay... just a scratch, see?" on my right cheek bone is a little scratch made by that stupid branch. Starting to use my aura to heal myself, though I didn't really want to brag but my father said that the healing capabilities that I have with my aura is rare, that and I have a lot of it. I stand up, dusting my butt as I signal my hand for us to continue.

* * *

><p>"Sir, our last pair has been formed." Glynda says, as she approaches Ozpin from behind with her tablet. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren" she continues, as Ozpin continues to sip down his coffee as well. "Poor boy," she says, referring to Ren "I can't possibly imagine him getting along with her." as Ozpin watches her with great interest "But this Jaune and Pyrrha Nikos..."<p>

"Mhhm?"

"This two are above the standard student level..." she says, narrowing her eyes as she watches the two.

"What about Miss Rose? Miss Schee? Aren't they good as well?" Ozpin asks, wanting to hear what Glynda has to say.

"Gifted. They are gifted, but these two..."

* * *

><p>"Think this is it?" I said, as our search for the temple led us to this cave.<p>

After making a torch we lit it up and head straight for the cave. Something was off definitely. It had the atmosphere of 'This is not the temple' and if not what could it be? Guess we'll find out soon enough. Suddenly this rock came out of nowhere, yes, I'm blaming the rock. It came out of nowhere and made me trip, and the torch's fire vanishes.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asks.

"Embarrassment? Soul-crushing regret?" I said, my face is probably so red from that embarrassment.

"No... it's warm.." she says, well I thought she's joking in the first place.

...

...

"That's the relic!" she points out, as I try to grab it with my left hand. Did relics really had effects on people, like it was alluring, it was so warm, like it's luring you in.

The relic suddenly moves, dodging every time I try to grab it. "Um.. Pyrrha.. I don't think it's the relic." I nervously says, as I started to walk backwards. "Run!" yelling at her, as the monster shows it face.

It has a black exoskeleton underneath several white, bonelike plates upon its back with red markings, and the glowing stinger... Death Stalker.

As soon as Pyrrha got out of the cave and in to the open I started running as well. How can you fight someone or something in our case in a pitch black cave, not to mention it can see in the darkness, and that the only thing you can target is its glowing stinger.

Up in the sky we could see a Nevermore roaming the big blue sky, and surely it's staring right at us. Maybe it attracted by us attacking the Death Stalker. "Pyrrha, run! We can't defeat it, not if that Nevermore joins the fight." grabbing her wrist, as we started running anywhere but there.

I continue to act as her shield, the Death Stalker is way too fast for us to lost it. Trust me, running while you're shielding your ally and blocking the attacks that are coming right at you is not easy. It's not! It's really tiring me out and it's making me wish that I should be on bed right now reading comic books.

It sent me flying when I didn't saw its tail swinging right at me..

"Guys, you've been here all this time... a little help?" I said, groaning as the pain from the blow is still stinging my left hip.

"Don't worry! I got this!" Ruby yells, charging straight at the Death Stalker. Just like I suspected, it's futile. The Death Stalker is too thick to be damaged so easily by just bullets and a blade. It needs something more... powerful.

As Ruby continues to run, the Nevermore finally decided to join the fight. Sending feather-spears in a straight line, I manages to run faster than Yang and shielded Ruby just in time as a feather-spear almost got her back. She mumbles a thanks but we didn't have time to celebrate anything yet. "Everyone, scatter! Anyone who's got a long range attacks distract the Death Stalker." commanding the other seven students with me, and they followed so without any complains.

"Anyone who still hasn't grab a piece go get one now!" I continue to command them

"But don't we have to defeat them?" Ruby asks, drawing out her scythe.

"Our mission is to take a piece and get out of here. There's nothing about us killing any Grimm. Now. Go!" everyone, including me manages to grab a piece. No I didn't care the piece I got that time, just that we should all get out of here safely.

Main problem is that Nevermore, we could never escape it without killing it. It can see us from above and losing it is impossible. "Get to the cliffs!" Ruby yells, running first as I followed her and just like that all of us are making our way to the cliffs. We are almost there, just a bridge from us and victory. Then this Death Stalker just had to add to the trouble, again.

"Tch. Run!" I yelled, pushing Pyrrha's back.

"Nora, distract it!" I hear that Ren guy yells at her partner, and she draws out a grenade launcher!? Why didn't she use it before? Now that I remember she was just cheerfully dancing and looking at the artifacts while the rest of us distracts the Death Stalker and the Nevermore. But she sure packs a punch when it comes to collateral damage.

"Go!" I yelled, "Anyone who can make it to the cliff go now!" I said, pulling out my sword and shield. "You," I yelled, as I continue to run towards Ren and that black-ribbon girl, pointing at Nora "Go to the bridge now! Assist us as we fall back later" I commanded, and she... pouted? "Please?" I added, and her face suddenly turning into a smile.

They are all running at the bridge, all that's left is me and the Death Stalker. "Jaune!" I hear Pyrrha yells at me. "Come on!" she yells, her spear switching into a rifle.

"Nora, shoot me!" yelling at Nora who hesitantly grabs her weapon.

"Jaune, what do you think you're doing!?" Pyrrha screams, no one can cross that bridge as long as that Death Stalker is attacking. And since I'm the only one left, there's no one else to distract it. Nora can't as well, we are already too close to the bridge for her explosions to be useful, not to mention I as well.

"Just do it!"

"Nora, do it." Ren seriously says, putting a hand on her shoulder. Couldn't she hurry up any sooner? I'm starting to lose my ground. Then I hear her fire, the shell coming straight at me. I retracted my sword and shield, as I spread my hands, one palm aiming at the Death Stalker, the other at the shell that's coming right at me.

"Jaune!"

_BOOM!_

Out of the cloud of smoke, I emerged. Making my way towards the bridge but the Nevermore suddenly decides to attack. Running as fast as I could, but I wasn't, the huge black bird manages to destroy the bridge. Leaving me stranded with the Death Stalker. Great.

"You guys, deal with the Nevermore. I'll take care of this guy." I yelled, running back towards the earth as the bridge itself isn't proving to last long enough. Suddenly a spear passed through my head, inches away from impaling me. It hits one of the eye of the Death Stalker, and turning my head around. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, are making their way towards me.

"They got the Nevermore" Pyrrha says, smiling at me. Then punching my arm "Don't ever make us worry like that again!" she's... scolding me?

"Yes, Mom" replying back to her sarcastically earning me another punch. Then Nora's teasing of Pyrrha of how she's a Mom. Seriously, we're one bunch of weird kids.

"So, what's the plan?" Ren says, pulling out his twin guns accurately hitting the stinger. As he finishes his attacks the stinger is weak enough to be easily cut off. A simulation runs through my head, and it just might work.

"Pyrrha, cut the tail!" she nods, and throws her shield like a boomerang, successfully cutting the stinger from the tail, and it exactly fell on its head. I can't believe it, it worked! Now... "Nora, nail it!" with her own 'Nora' reply she nails the stinger down the Death Stalker's head hard. With the help of Pyrrha's shield of course, she used as a launching pad, gaining some altitude and finally plummeting down the earth.

"Ren, you okay?" I asks, seeing Ren collapsing after the battle with the Death Stalker.

Now... we are watching Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and that black ribbon girl who's name is still a mystery for me, fights the Nevermore.

In the end, Ruby ends up beheading the Nevermore, with the help of the other three of course.

* * *

><p>Next thing we knew, we are back at the Academy as Professor Ozpin finally announcing the teams.<p>

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blade Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieve the white knight pieces. From this day forth you shall be known as Team RWBY" as the people applauses. "Your team will be led by Ruby Rose"

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, the four of you retrieve the white knight pieces. From this day forth you shall be known as Team JNPR" the people applauses "Led by... Jaune Arc" and Pyrrha playfully punching my arm, that's when things turned around.

"Hey, isn't he that guy from the news? The Arc kid?" that's when they all started pointing at me and Ruby.

"Yeah it's them! The one who stopped that robbery!" as different talks about me and Ruby fighting those bad guys became a talk... I just know that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you guys think? <em>**


	4. Alert: Family is in trouble

**_So yeah... I sucked at this POV grammar things. Sorry, if I can't be better for the next chapters then I'll shift to a normal POV. Also, if there's any Beta reader out there willing to help me... please do. _**

* * *

><p>I still couldn't believed it, me, a team leader. Of all the people out there, here I am, chosen to become the man leading Team JNPR. Not to mention people are starting to either stare at me or asked me ridiculous questions, like 'ohh... that was so cool! So where did you learn to fight like that?' if this keeps up all I can say is that may Ruby find the endurance for all of this.<p>

Wrong.

She passed down the hallway with her 'friends' as the members of Team RWBY were on the crowd's tail, waiting for a chance to talk to Ruby Rose. So she likes fame, huh? Didn't saw that one coming, but then again I think she's still too young to know anything about this and that. No matter how good a fighter you are, you cannot be wise without age and experience.

"You have this rough too?" Yang asked, resting her head on my chest. She's too close.

I laughed nervously "No, I kinda turn them down mostly." I admitted though not entirely true at all. Yeah... I find it hard saying no to people. But when I promised something, I'll make sure to do what I promised. An Arc has got to keep his promises.

"Really?" she sighed, "I really wish Ruby will realize what fame could do to you.." I looked at her, eyebrow raised, questioning her. "Oh.. No! No!" she waves her hand "I have no doubt that my sis would realize all of this." she answered, not entirely answering my questioned face. "I mean... you know how it goes.. When you have that kind of friends, you may sometimes lost sight of those who truly are your friends.." she said, I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Jaune, come on we have to unpack our things" Pyrrha said, her head suddenly popped out of the half-opened door. "Oh. Hey, Yang" she greeted her, and she returns the greeting with a wave.

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to work..." Pyrrha sighed, the room was really just too small for the four of us. Each of us had a bed, and even with the four of them in the room it still looked spacious. But when our things came to, well that's when it got messy. Really messy. Not to mention Nora wanting the corner part of the room, and her having some kind of tantrum is hard to deal with.<p>

"Why don't you guys turn it into bump beds?" our gaze shifted as we heard a voice outside our room. "Hello!" she cheerfully greeted us.

"Scythe-y, what's up?" I asked, as I walked towards her.

"Don't call me that" she angrily said, as she crossed her arms.

"Not a bad idea though.." Ren said, joining in the conversation.

A few minutes later and here our room looked like Team RWBY's. It really had become spacious after we did that, though the bed kinda looked like a kid made it, not considering the safety and the possibility of injuring yourself. Anyway.. Mission Accomplished! We had enough space for all of our things to put.

"So what's the plan for today?" Pyrrha asked, sitting behind me on my bed, as Nora like usual, invades Ren's personal space.

"Well, we got classes for today. Nora and Ren have some different schedule after lunch. But every class today has you and me in it" I said.

She chuckled "That's good" well at least I know she's now a bit more comfortable with me, not that she wasn't before but... you know, once you get to know someone and you just suddenly turned to good friends without uttering anything.

* * *

><p>"This is so boring" I whined, well it really was okay? A guy who's supposed to be our teacher hasn't even introduced himself, but he kept telling us this story about the Beowolf that didn't stand a chance against his sheer 'tenacity'. Nothing more boring than an old man telling his glory days, and you just know it for some reason that this guy is stretching the truth.<p>

Pyrrha chuckled "I know" already on the end part of the class.

"You! You, young man, what is your name?" he asked, with his bravado of course.

"Jaune Arc, sir." I replied, as good as I can be. After all I didn't want to be the black sheep when it's just the first day of class.

"Mmm..." he must have something on his mind, as he continue to stroke his moustache. "Well then, why don't you show us a bit of your ability, Mister Arc."

"But si-" I tried to reply, but he quickly interjected me.

"Mr. Arc, that wasn't a question."

"Yes, sir."

As I stood between the space that I have and the Grimm caged in front of me, the people around me are all staring at me. But I tried to keep my focus on the monster before me. "Well then, let the battle begin!" he yelled, smashing his axe against the lock in the cage. The beast suddenly got out, revealing itself.

It's a Boarbatusk, and if you're wondering what does it look like. Well it's a boar with Grimm design all over it.

Things got more embarrassing for me when my Team; Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren, started cheering "Jaune!" repeating it again and again, and soon the entire class followed. There's a mix of both confidence and embarrassment. Confident that you can defeat the enemy with everyone cheering for you, the other is well... I just didn't like getting too much attention.

I lost sight for a second when they started cheering my name, not realizing the Boarbatusk just a feet away. My shield managed to deflect it, but my position forced the shield and sword on my hands to fly away. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, here I am, separated from my weapon.

"You've lost your weapon, what are you going to do now?" he asked mockingly.

The Borbatusk charged once more, and so did I. As it neared me I jumped into its head and used it as a launching pad, or that's what I thought I would do. It shook its head and the result was me losing my balance as I fell into the ground. I quickly tried to reach my weapon but there's no more time, it's already behind me and grabbing my weapon would be suicide now.

The Boarbatusk turned itself into a wheel and rolled towards me. The monster meeting with the palm of my hand, as the Boarbatusk was suddenly launched back towards the cage with bone-crushing force. The Professor then closed the cage and announced my victory.

"What was that?" Ruby yelled, her eyes shined as she kept on staring at me, or to what I just did.

"My Semblance." I replied, then Pyrrha walked over to me.

"What's your Semblance, Jaune?" she asked, as the classroom continued to cheered and listen at the same time.

"R-Reflection" I honestly replied, "The ability to turn your opponents power into your own. It's kinda like Aura but I can use it to counterattack my opponent." I added, and the Professor looked at me with great interest. I can see that clearly as he continued to stroke his moustache.

"Before us stands a true huntsman, though he might still be in training, he's as near as a real huntsmen." the class was awed at what the Professor said, and even I was flattered to hear him say that. Who wouldn't? Each and everyone of us here wants to become Huntsmen and Huntresses and I was complimented by being near a true Huntsman.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jaune, would you like to grab some dinner with us?" Ren said, I was studying in our room when he came by. Usually I know when it's mealtime because of Nora cheering for foods and grabbing some with Ren. Maybe they were already there? I didn't paid my team much attention today, too exhausted to do that.<p>

"Yeah sure" I replied, closing the comic book and hiding it beneath the pillow. Yeah... studying.

We arrived at the cafeteria and there were they Team RWBY and us all sitting together. Ruby and Yang arguing about something, Blake has her books with her, Weiss eating like a princess should. Then there's my team. Pyrrha waved at us, Nora rushed to Ren's side telling stories about some dream she had, but what's weird is that Ren was correcting her, even in her own dream! Guy must be psychic.

The next few weeks of school wasn't that bad actually. The fame that I got after helping Ruby foil the bad men's plan was fading and it's only getting faster by the second. What's really boring is the things we have to study, can't it be as simple as fighting? Either win or lose your instructions is still the same; fight.

Not that I can't keep up with them, Pyrrha has been a blessing and she always helped me whenever I asked for her. Ren is the same as well, he's not much of a talker but you can really trust him when it comes. I can say the same for Nora, but not when it comes to boring stuffs like studying. How can she even have higher grades at me when she's not even studying at all?

"I think that's enough for today" I said, panting as me and Pyrrha just finished our evening spar. She's quite something, the moment she touched my shield, she was able to move it around whenever she wants. I guess that's her Semblance; Polarity.

"It's still a tie" she said, panting as well "But were not really going all out here, you know? I mean, I could defeat you when it's the real deal." she bragged, not in an insulting way though, she's joking, her face says it all.

I scoffed "Defeat me? I don't think that's possible even for you, Pyrrha" earning me a punch in my arm. She's a little too strong at times.

"Anyway" she said, changing the subject "You still have a battle with Cardin Winchester tomorrow. Better rest, Jaune, you're gonna need it" she added, as we walked towards our room. I wasn't able t listen to her though, too busy smelling myself because of the sweat from that spar. I like to be clean.

* * *

><p>Too predictable. This Cardin Winchester's movement is too predictable. He's letting his emotion get the better of him, heck there's nothing to get so worked out about this fight. Sure it's a graded fight but is he so mad about me? The way he spoke to me felt like I killed his dog or something. I don't even need to dodge, simply using my Semblance as he kept hitting me where I can clearly see him.<p>

He growled and yelled but it never changed anything "What is your problem?" I asked, blocking his big black mace with my shield.

"Who do you think you are?" he snarled, smashing his mace against my shield again and again...and again.

I seriously don't get this guy. Sheesh.

He prepared something big, he prepared himself to swing down his mace, he's using Dust.

Semblance.

His own special attack returned to him with twice the force he used. Finally knocking him out cold and lied down in the ground.

His eyes twitched and I knew he's half awake "I admire your heart to break my defense, but it's not just going to work." I admitted, no one, I mean no one can defeat my defense, yet. Even my grandfather and father forbid me to use my Semblance when it comes to sparring, they kept saying that if I rely too much on that defensive ability of mine, then in the end I'll be the one who's going to lose.

The only weakness of my Semblance is my blind spot. I can't defend or block what I could not feel or see. I know there's someone out there that can probably take me out even when I'm using my Semblance, even Professor Ozpin can, not that I'm bragging about my powers. You see, my dad tested a cannon at me, using my Semblance I had no injury or dents on my shield at all. So instead of braggin, I would prefer it to be... a fact.

What my grandfather advised me is that 'Jaune, if you can master the ability to choose where to redirect the attack or use the energy for yourself, you would be near impenetrable.' he said, still remembering those words 'Like a fortress being invaded by cavemen with nothing on their hands but spear.' that's a cool nickname;Fortress.

* * *

><p>So far, the only people who knew about my Semblance is Pyrrha and Ruby. I didn't brag it on the class we had when I had to fight that Boarbatusk.<p>

So we find ourselves in the cafeteria again with Team RWBY.

"Jaune, may I talk to you privately for a second?" Ozpin asked, causing everyone to shrieked by this man's sudden appearance. I had to admit, even I screamed like a little girl, and only Pyrrha heard it. Nope. Yang heard it too, yup... She's definitely going to tease me with that in the future.

"Sure, Professor."

Just outside the cafeteria doors where no one is there. Professor Ozpin's face became grim.

"It's your dad and two of your sisters.." he said, the moment I heard then I was worried for their life, why else would the Professor came like that.

"W-What about them?" I asked, hoping that this is just some sick joke.

"They're surrounded by Grim in the forest on the borders of Vale. We have no team available to help them right now, ever since Grimm activity suddenly reached a turning point we had to send every available Huntsmen and Huntresses, even them. But something went wrong, I do not know the details but it might be important" he said.

"So you're asking me to go." I replied, it wasn't a question.

"Correct. You and your team will have to rescue the-

"I can't involve my team, sir, I won't let them get in harm's way." I sighed, I knew it's an impossible task to rescue someone without a backup for yourself but think about it. Could you send your friends in an actual fight, each of them could be facing death the moment the mission starts. He nodded, that's a good thing.

"I understand, Jaune, but..." his gaze shifted towards the cafeteria's window. Looking at it Glynda is over there already, and the rest of them looked back at me and they all nodded. Well, Nora and Ruby were jumping with joy but Glynda quickly made them quite with a glare. "This is a classified mission, Jaune. It's illegal for students to be sent for Huntsmen and Huntresses missions but I have no choice."

"I understand, Professor, I'll keep quiet about this. We all will."

Just you wait Dad and sisters...

I'm coming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so I didn't follow the canon but I'll still return in the canon as well. I need to build up Jaune's relationship with everyone after all. Sorry for Ren and Nora not being part of the story so much and the only time they have, they constantly just showed up. That's why I'm doing this, not just for Jaune's romance but his friendship with everyone as well. <strong>_


	5. New People

_**I'm going to try going for a Normal POV this time, and hope this one is much better than Jaune's POV. Guys, this is a fiction, so of course the characters might be the same or different. We all have our own taste for each character and I like a Jaune where he is still a bit clumsy, funny, but serious in most of the things he deals with.  
>Thanks for the support! Appreciate it! <strong>_

* * *

><p>Without wasting any time Team RWBY and Team JNPR are to set out tonight, looking for his father and two sisters that had activated their distress beacons. Jaune didn't utter any word after he knew that his team and Ruby's will join him on this new quest. He really appreciate the fact that they are ready to help him anytime, even though they only met each other for weeks.<p>

It's unbelievable for him, and it got him questioning himself 'Can I do the same for them, when it's one of my friends that are on my shoes?' he thought, as his silence continues while the airship travels towards their Landing Zone. The airship can't enter the forest since Grimm activity is very large, a Nevermore might attack out of nowhere or their landing zone would be filled with enemies.

"Jaune, what's troubling you?" Ruby finally asked, sitting right beside Jaune. The blonde boy looks up to Ruby and shows her a faint smile.

"Thanks" he mumbles, not realizing that everyone is quietly listening to what he's saying. What got him really confused was the fact that these guys even offered their help for him. Sure he would jump at danger anytime when someone's in danger, but knowing it, knowing what your facing is a different thing. If you're walking down the street and there's a building on fire and some woman is yelling 'My baby is inside! Please, help me!' would he risk his life for that? Yes. But what if 'Hey, you there! Can you go into a forest full of grimm and save my family?' speaking more realistic, anyone would think about that for a second before answering that question.

"For what?" Ruby dumbly asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"For everything," he sighs "For helping me save my family, and doing so without any sort of hesitation." he finally lets out, standing up, looking at everyone before him.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha breaths deeply, hugging Jaune as he hugs her back. "That's what friends are for, right?" she says with a smile on her face. He nods, feeling very comfortable right now, the burden that's been haunting his heart and mind now lifted off his chest. Everyone stands up, as he walks pass them one by one they all nod at him, reassuring that this mission will go well.

"Plus, who wouldn't want to beat up Grimm all day long?" Yang suddenly spurts out, "And no classes!" Ruby and Nora joins Yang's words of how they didn't like classes and studying. Everyone soon follows, even Jaune. He's glad, really glad, that he have friends like these guys, each of them are one of a kind.

* * *

><p>The airship left them just outside the forest where his dad is supposed to be. Now all they have to do is find him, and his sisters, hoping that the creatures of Grimm hasn't managed to overpower them yet. "We can't waste any more time, let's go!" everyone answering back with a 'Yes', thus their mission begins.<p>

Two hours of searching and they still didn't manage to find anything. Every step they take is very careful since the Professor did mentioned that this place is full of Grimm. Fighting would only make their search for his dad and sisters longer and harder. So they've all decided to fight only when needed which made Ruby and Nora whined.

"We need to split up" Jaune suggests "We each have our own flares, right?" they all nod "That's what we will use if we can't reach the others with our scrolls" he pauses "But only do that if you are in danger or you've found them."

"Jaune, your call, who will go with who?" Ren adds, as Nora sprints to Ren's side locking his arm with hers

"I'm with Ren!" she says, sticking her tongue out. "No arguments" nobody utters a single word and Ren sighs.

"Ruby, you lead your own team, do you want anyone of them to be paired with me or Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, looking at the RWBY members.

"I'm good with Yang, Blake can go with Weiss, is that um.. okay?" she says, locking her hands, hoping no one would argue with her as well.

"I'm fine with Blake, unlike you she's quiet and very respectful, and you're... you." Weiss says with her 'Weiss' tone. Blake nods as well, not having any problems with Weiss, since they the people who have their own world. Ruby feels like her team is far from being what a team truly is.

"Then Pyrrha I guess I'm stuck with you" he jokes, also wanting to know if Pyrrha really is okay with Jaune.

"Guess I am" she returns with the same tone as he did, making both of them laugh, and the others to stare at them.

"Is there something between the two of you?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"What? No! Th-There's nothing b-between us... right, Jaune?" Pyrrha says defensively, waving her hands, and is she sweating?

"What?"

"Great, he's dense." Yang says, as she facepalm herself.

* * *

><p>"Professor, are you sure that sending them there is a wise idea?" Glynda asked, appearing in the arena, sitting beside Professor Ozpin.<p>

"I've made many mistakes, Glynda, but the only way we can make sure that they all survive is by sending Jaune." Glynda didn't get what Ozpin truly meant "Only Jaune can make sure his father and sisters are alive, but he can't do it alone, everyone needs help once in a while after all." he says, smirking as Glynda pulls back her tenacious glare. "Now, we have new students to attend to" taking a sip of his coffee.

"Please enter the arena, Mercury.."

* * *

><p>It's already nightfall and there's still no sign of finding out anything. Pyrrha is talking to Ruby with her scroll, asking how their day has been. She replies by saying that there's been so little Grimm activity in their sector, and it's the same for Pyrrha and Jaune as well. Sure there were some Ursa and Boarbatusk roaming the area, but not enough to consider it as a high activity.<p>

"Something is off" Pyrrha says, as Jaune joins the conversation by sitting beside her.

"Yeah, why would the Professor say something that isn't true?" Ruby asked over her scroll, shifting her body into a more comfortable position.

"That means something must be up, and he can't say it or he's unsure if there's really any Grimm activity here or not." Jaune interjects, waving to Ruby over Pyrrha's scroll.

"Then there's something ahead of us, is there?" Pyrrha worriedly asked, as Jaune nods, agreeing to what she had just said.

Suddenly there's footsteps ahead of them, probably two guys talking to each other, Jaune manages to shut Pyrrha's scroll down and covers her mouth as she's about to ask or complain why. Good thing for the two of them is that they haven't made fire yet, at least they are lucky enough to hide from these two mysterious person.

"Who are those guys?" Jaune asked, he and Pyrrha's head sticking out of a bush.

"That logo, those guys are members of Whitefang!" she shouts, in a whispering manner.

"Whitefang?" Jaune didn't have any clue who are these guys at all.

"Don't you watch T.V or anything?" Pyrrha begins to wonder if Jaune's house had any T.V, books, or even a newspaper.

"Well.. I have comics?" he says, pulling one out from his pocket.

"Where- Nevermind, we should go follow them, but first we have to warn the others." she says, turning her scroll on.

* * *

><p>"These students are good, really good." Glynda says "They should be enrolled here, don't you think so, Professor Ozpin?" Ozpin nods, the first two definitely are very capable fighters and could be great huntsman or huntress.<p>

"There's still the last one."

"Cardin Winchester, please step forward." as the big young man made somewhat a 'bragging' entrance, yelling how will he show his opponent the true meaning of power. "Cinder Fall, please enter the arena" Glynda announces, as a young woman, a very beautiful one almost enchants every boys that are watching, even Winchester.

As she stands before Cardin Winchester she smirks "Too easy." she mumbles.

* * *

><p>It's been morning since they've finally infiltrated the secret base the Whitefang has been using. What made them wait till morning is for everyone to meet up, but as they got closer the patrols became more and more frequent so staying in one spot is not ideal.<p>

"Think your dad and sisters are here?" Yang asked, as she sees Jaune gulped, but his eyes had fire in it.

"I hope not." he replies, coldly.

There's a lot of supplies, whether they are weapons, dust, bombs, armors, that didn't matter. Their mission is rescuing Jaune's dad and sisters and he is planning to stick to that plan.

After a few minutes of searching he finally found his dad, with his sisters tied up. He could hardly believe what he just saw, his dad beaten up, her sisters were looks unhurt but it might not be for long. He bites his lower lip, hesitating whether he should just charge right in and pull them out, risking his team- no... friends life.

"Free them and leave?" Yang suggests, smashing her fist with one another. Everyone nods as well, they can't sneak up anymore, every direction there are guards all over.

"Nora, give us some distraction, please?" Jaune says, as he smirks when he sees Nora pulls out her sweet grenade launcher. "Ready, guys?" looking at each and everyone of them, they all nod "Go!"

* * *

><p>Explosions, screams, and the sound of battle echoed the secret hideout of the Whitefang. As soon the alarms overpowers the sound of battle that's been going on.<p>

"Jaune, my son, I..." he's stop midway as Jaune launches himself for a hug. The group manages to hide for a second and Jaune's sisters hugs with them as well, a family reunion worth seeing for. "We can't delay any further, my boy, I have to send what I've learned to the General" his dad says, as the group reappears out of nowhere and once more causing mayhem and destruction at the already destroyed place.

The fight is simple enough, that's when one of the top tier fighters of Whitefang appears. "Why are we stopping, dad?" Jaune says, getting into a defensive position.

"I'll hold that guy while you all run" his dad says, with an unflinching resolve. "Do not argue. Go."

"We can defeat him if we work together!" Jaune argues, as his dad put both of his hands on his shoulders.

"Jaune, you will keep facing barriers, barriers that will halt you. It doesn't matter how strong you get, how tough you are, barriers will keep on appearing ten times more tougher and harder than you." his eyes starting to drop tears uncontrollably "Always remember, our greatest weapon lies here" placing a hand on his heart "Go, son, save your sisters as I will save you and them."

Everyone kept their silence at that time, the only people that are in tears has their name ending in, Arc. "May you unlock your great great grandfather's gift." he says, smiling as his tears keeps on falling down from his eyes. "Remember, Jaune, as long as you don't give up and do the right things you believe in there will always be salvation!" he yells, pushing him and the group out of the way.

"Dad..." he take one last look "What about the thing you have to say to the General?" yelling back to his dad.

The older Arc smirks "I've already put you in a lot of trouble, what kind of father puts his son and daughters into more trouble." he mumbles, as he finally turns his gaze at the opponent in front of him. "Sorry about that" mocking his opponent with an apology.

"It doesn't matter what you say. It's over" the Whitefang leader says with confidence.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? As long as you don't give up there will always be salvation." closing his eyes "It's too bad that I had to pass unto my son the responsibilities that I'm carrying, but then again, he's already a man" he says with confidence as well, like a proud father seeing his son all grown up "Do not underestimate the power of feelings. My son has the power to change the world, and he will."

His opponent scoffs "Power of feelings? Our feelings didn't change anything! That's why we'll rely on power this time!" the man is starting to loose his cool.

"Maybe that's not what you're really feeling, huh?" he replies back, charging as he already bought his son and daughters along with their friends some time. Now if he could last longer maybe... "You!" he yells, then chuckles "Always late, eh?" the woman dress in all red nods, her face covered by a mask.

* * *

><p>"Jaune, your father did what any father should have done, you should be proud." Pyrrha says, as she's the only one who's too close to Jaune right now. The boy didn't say anything, he just keeps on staring on that blank space in front of him.<p>

"I'll destroy Whitefang!" he says, clenching his fist.

Blake felt a little nervous about hearing one of her comrades parent had to die because of Whitefang. But why would she be so worried anyway?

* * *

><p>"Your room will be next to Team JNPR and Team RWBY. They are out as of this moment but is expected to return maybe tomorrow." Glynda says, guiding the new team in to their rooms. "Oh, and Cinder," she shifts her gaze to Glynda "Nice fight"<p>

"Of course" she says, smiling back to Glynda.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you guys think? Is it much better? <em>**


	6. Sleepover

It's been a week since we have returned from our last 'secret' mission. Classes as usual bored me to death, and I never felt the same again. I'm training to become stronger and yet here I was, dad ended up sacrificing his life for our sake. Ruby and the others were worried for me, but everytime I closed my eyes and try to sleep the vision where dad sacrificed himself kept on coming.

It has been haunting me ever since, at least when it's training I'm focused, so focused that every partners that came for a spar ends up beaten, badly.

Now, it's another type of those test where our grades depends on our performance in the up coming battle. I really do hope I won't be part to any of this.

"Jaune Arc, please proceed to the arena." Glynda announed, wow somebody up there must really hate me. "Mercury Black, you as well." she added, then a pale, well-built man with gray eyes and hair stood up. He smiled at me, but who is this guy? I've really, hundred percent sure, that I've never met him. We stood feet from each other, he's got some pretty intimidating form as he made his stance.

"Hmmm..." he studied me, observing my shield and sword, as well as my stance. But that's not going to do anything, I'm going to beat him, like the rest of them.

"Begin!" Ozpin's voiced boomed, as I lately realized that Mercury had already charged towards me and here I was, still looking at Ozpin's sudden appearance.

He jumped and aimed for my face with his right foot, he's fast, faster than most students, but not as fast as Ruby. Just in time my shield met his foot, and using my Semblance, he's thrown back a few feet away from me. He then gripped on his right foot, that must have hurt, his own power all returned to his right foot. His eyes twitched, by now everyone must know what my Semblance is, but hey! Can they do anything about it?

He's smart, really. He moved around me and started going for my blind side, he's fighting style is pretty much similar to Yang, but his reach is longer since he's using his feet. That doesn't change anything, the outcome as usual, would be the same. "You're not too shabby, Jaune" he said, as he managed to get in my blind spot. It was unexpected, but he used both of his hand to smashed my back. It did hurt, but not as painful when using a weapon.

"I can say the same" I replied, shoving my shield right into his face. He landed with a groan, but I didn't let gave him the chance to stand up, immediately I swung the pommel of my blade hits his back. He groaned, immediately sending me away with his foot. I managed to block it, but not enough time to use my Semblance. He stood up, his face clearly showed that he's angry. After all, before the fight he didn't want to fight anyone but Pyrrha. Now, he's having the time of his life with this duel of ours.

I know Pyrrha's Semblance, so long as I don't get touched by her hands I'm safe. But that doesn't change the fact that she's still stronger and faster than me, that I can admit, but I can also admit that I can last long enough to tire her out. This guy is different though, he's strong and smart, but somehow he just feels... off.

I'm winning the battle, that's for sure. It's been a long fight and all I did is tire him out and attack whenever I get the chance, he's really starting to wear off. Judging by that pant of his, he's only minutes away from totally exhausting himself. "You're so tough" he said, putting a bravado. Clearly an attempt to intimidate me or to break down my guard.

"Thanks" I said coldly, not wanting to lose this battle. After all, how can I become strong if I start losing? At least fights or spar like these takes the burden out of my mind and heart, at least those images of dad sacrificing himself is not showing up. Yes, fighting has been the thing that's kept me sane, or at least that's how I feel.

He sighed "I forfeit" everyone, even me, was taken aback.

"W-Wha.. Wait! What!?" I stammered, is this guy out of his mind? Forfeiting a fight?

"What? As long as I can't get you to put down your guard it's useless. You're invincible when you keep fighting defensively." I can't argue with him there, every strong fighters that I came upon with in Beacon has been exhausted enough for me to have a hundred percent clear strike on them. I even managed to put my defense and tried not to counterattack one time and when that guy was exhausted, so exhausted, I simply swung my sword and he dropped. Knocked out.

"Nice one, Jaune!" I shifted my gaze to where that voice came from, and there they were, Ruby and the gang, still there watching me fight. I've always one, every single fight that I did, but I can't say the same when it comes to my team or Ruby's. We were all... unique.

I waved my hand back to them, didn't want to shout at the moment.

* * *

><p>As usual, I sat there quietly eating my lunch while Ruby and the others goofed off around me. Pyrrha like always, has been at my side ever since, she would simply sat there with me quietly, talking to me whenever she got the chance.<p>

I didn't liked it when people started seeing our table as the 'popular's table' it's just wrong in so many ways. But what I did liked was when Cardin Winchester backed off from that female faunus after I gave him a glare. Now that really felt like a victory.

"Hey, guys! Come seat with us!" Ruby's sudden outburst made me gaze at the direction she's looking at.

"Hello" something about her seems very familiar, but then again, maybe it's just me. But sure enough, her yellow-orange eyes piqued my interest. She's... No, I'm pretty sure I've met her before but maybe it's just me hallucinating, or maybe from all that stress building up on me.

"So what's up?" Yang said, as she shook each of their hands. "I'm Yang, this is Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Ja-" she was cut off as she was about to mention my name.

"Jaune.." she let out, sitting in front of me as she reached out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Cinder, this is Mercury, and Emerald." as she shakes my hand. "Pleased to meet you, Jaune." she smirked at me, is that weird? Was that creepy? Cause even I know for one that that one is not normal, not when you've just met that person.

"H-He-Hey.." I really felt my face flushed, and how embarrassing was it that I stuttered just by saying 'Hey'. Jaune Arc, you're a real charmer. I felt my face heated up some more when I heard her chuckle, she even finds me funny. Great. Really.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. " She apologized, proceeding with her lunch.

* * *

><p>I was outside the buildings of Beacon, not at the library, dorms, or even the classrooms. No, I am sitting outside where me and Ruby first got lost. Yes, at the fountain. I've been thinking lately, and really why wouldn't I? I've been blaming Whitefang using my mouth but inside my head I blamed every Faunus out there.<p>

But my heart keeps on telling me that it's wrong, even the Whitefang. That they're just a group fighting for their right as Faunus, not to be seen by people as monsters or weird creatures out there. No, Whitefang is like people as well, some do it for good, others for evil. I sighed, I was still hurting deep inside, the fact that Faunus are the ones who did it made them the only people I can blame.

But can't they say the same about us? That's when I finally got some things cleared. What do they feel about us as well? That we, the humans, treat them like shit, like they are a pestilence, or people that shouldn't have existed in the first place. That must hurt their feelings as well, ten folds to what I am feeling right now. I mean I have to admit, my dad is a huntsman, it's a part of his job where he ends up sacrificing his life, but I thought I was ready for that part. Guess not.

"Hey, Jaune.." it's Pyrrha, she must be worried about me. I waved back at her, and she sat down beside me. "Look, Jaune, I know you're really hurt inside, but the team needs you. I.. We all do." she said, grabbing my hand and giving me a warm smile.

"Thank you.." it's been tough for me, maybe even for my sisters, that they are on a job and they're still thinking about dad... I guess I must be strong, well, stronger, at times like these. "Thank you, Pyrrha" I repeated, standing up "Let's go back shall we?" she gave me a nod, and we head back to the dormitories.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" I asked, opening the door to my team's room finding Team RWBY and Team CME is very... surprising.<p>

"We're going to have a sleep over!" Ruby squeak, if I remember it correctly tomorrow is a holiday and the next few days is weekend so... I'm pretty much free.

"Her idea." Weiss, Mercury, Emerald, coldly said, pointing at Ruby.

This is going to be a long, long, long, long , long, night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's quite short, just wanted to give you the details of Team JNPR and Team RWBY meeting up with Team CME. Next Chapter is all about their day off, and the weekend.<strong>_


End file.
